Close Your Eyes, Clear Your Heart
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Duke is confused. It feels as though there's another life as Duke Devlin that he remembers nothing about. And now a strange jewel is sending him, Serenity, and his manager on a deadly quest ... one that may reveal the answers he seeks. Duke/Serenity.
1. Prologue: My Hands Are Cold

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Close Your Eyes, Clear Your Heart**

**By Lucky_Ladybug**

**Notes: The characters (including the store manager from episode #46) are not mine and the story is! It was written for the prompts **_**Hands**_** at Yugioh Contest and **_**Once Upon a Time (You Are Never Here For Once)**_** at 30 Angsts, both on Livejournal. It is a branch-off from my dark story **_**Lead Me Through the Fire**_**, drawing on some concepts from **_**October**_** but being an unconnected and completely separate possible follow-up to **_**Lead Me.**_** And it is not necessary to have read **_**Lead Me **_**first, considering the nature of this fic and the one that will immediately succeed it.**

It was strange, the things Duke thought he remembered sometimes.

On normal, average, everydays, when he found himself laughing at a joke or at some other nonsense, occasionally he would trail off, wondering exactly what was supposed to be so funny. It was not like him to laugh, not anymore. But then someone would break into his thoughts, asking what was wrong, and he would come back to himself, assuring the questioner with a wave of his hand that nothing was wrong and that he was just spacing. Yet for some reason, he never could get back into laughing after one of those spells. The whatever-it-was just out of his reach continued to haunt him, reminding him that he was not happy, even if he thought he was.

When taking latenight drives or walks, he always did his best to avoid the old hotel near the docks that was under renovation. There was no reason why he should shun it; he had never even been there in his life. But the very name of the place filled him with a foreboding and a terror so strong that he could not deny or ignore it. He had to stay away. And he would take bizarre, out-of-the-way shortcuts, many of which were actually "longcuts", in order to do so.

Even unpacking new merchandise was uneasy sometimes. He would check and re-check the boxes when he knew very well that everything was on the shelves, as if fully expecting to find something else buried deep among the bubblewrap and packing peanuts. Finding nothing at all left him with an unexplainable relief and sense of security every time.

And then there were his feelings around his long-time store manager, which were perhaps the strangest of all. Just seeing him each day was an amazed surprise, as though he was not supposed to be there. And while they were not close by any stretch of the imagination, Duke sometimes found himself thinking that he would invite David for lunch or even to play Dungeon Dice Monsters—anything so they could just hang out, as they had not had the chance to do much before . . .

Before what? That always drove him up the wall, knowing that there was something there that his mind could not access no matter how hard he tried. He and David had not been friends. They had never been friends—only business associates. So why did it sometimes feel like everything he knew was a lie and the memories he could only grasp now and then were the truth? That made no sense whatsoever.

There were darker feelings, too. First and foremost among them, that he could not let David go near the docks, even when a new shipment was arriving or being sent. His fear of the hotel seemed to be connected with his fear for David's life, though it was crazy. He both fought the feelings and eventually gave in to them, having David stay at the store while he himself went to the docks for the shipments. Of course, nothing ever went amiss, and he scoffed at his idiocy.

"I don't know what goes on in your head, Dukey-boy," David told him sometimes, "but I mean it in the nicest way when I say I wish I did."

And Duke would snort and roll his eyes, making a sarcastic comment in response.

That nickname was something else that gave him pause. He let David call him whatever he wanted, but that pseudonym gave him a feeling of sadness he could not understand no matter how hard he tried. It was just a name, a silly one at that. They were only two years apart in age, yet David had insisted on calling him "Dukey-boy" since shortly after they had met. And for whatever reason, Duke let him.

It was on one such occasion when Duke had another of his spacing moments. The usage of the nickname had sent an arrow into his heart, followed by the unshakable thought _I'll never hear him call me that again._ But then he had been back in the present, wondering what on earth he had been thinking. David would continue to call him that whenever he pleased. And of course, he did indeed. Duke's odd thoughts were unfounded.

But the strange incidents were continuing to pile up, so much so that Duke finally slumped onto the couch in his office, desperate to come up with the explanation. If it was not that everything seemed to relate to his present life, he would almost be willing to consider reincarnation.

He shook his head. That was impossible. People did not live the same lives twice. Well, history repeated itself, but that would be going too far. If he had ever lived in the past, it had not been as Duke Devlin, dice master and store owner. He only had one chance at that.

So what other possibilities were there? Déjà vu was one thing, but this had gotten out of control long ago.

He stared down at his hands, as if the answer could somehow be found there.

Hatred . . . fear . . . grief. He grasped the revolver in his trembling hands, waiting for the murderer to come. Waiting to deliver death to the assassin who had killed his best friend in cold blood.

He gasped, forced back to the present. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. Perspiration was dripping down his face. His hands were clammy.

Hands that had never held a gun or tried to kill anyone, assassin or not.

And his best friend had most certainly not been killed. Did he even _have_ a best friend? He was not particularly close to anyone. He kept Yugi and the others at arm's length, only getting involved with them when circumstances threw them together. The one he associated with the most was David, but he was just the store manager. A valued assistant to be sure, yet still not a best friend.

And why did that thought make him feel pained again?

What was he thinking? Where were these ideas coming from? _Where,_ and why could he not remember? It was as if he was an amnesiac, having indeed forgotten everything about the life he had once lived. And yet, everyone else would have to be amnesiacs too, since none of them would have any idea what he was talking about if he brought these things up.

"Nothing makes sense here," he said, running his hands into his hair in utter frustration. "Who am I? I wish someone could tell me, because I'm not sure I even know any more."

"Talking to yourself?"

He looked up with a start. David was standing in the open doorway, appearing both confused and surprised. He was holding a clipboard in one hand, a pencil poised in the other.

"Just trying to work something out," Duke said. "What've you got?"

David glanced at the clipboard. "Seasonal inventory," he said. "It looks like we have everything we're supposed to. Oh, you know that box that we never could find last October? It turned up on the very back of a top shelf, buried under the Easter decorations." He shook his head. "No wonder it's been lost for six months."

Duke blew out his breath. October was something else that always gave him pause for reasons he could not explain. Something terrible had happened some year in October, yet he could not remember at all what it was.

Except that when he studied David, he was certain it involved him somehow.

"Hey, what's the deal? I don't still have Easter grass in my hair, do I?"

Duke started. "What? No." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was just spacing."

"You space out a lot when you're looking at me," David said. "It's starting to look a little suspicious."

"Sorry." Duke got off the couch and walked to the doorway. Suddenly processing what David had said a moment before, he gave his manager an amused look. "Wait a minute, you had Easter grass in your hair?"

David looked pained. "When I climbed up to check the shelf, a bunch of stuff fell down," he said. "Everything was crammed in too tight."

Duke burst out laughing. "I would have paid to see that."

David gave him a knowing, wicked smirk. "Somehow I don't think you'd be laughing if you'd been the victim," he said. "Especially if a pretty girl was watching."

"I wouldn't let myself be the victim," Duke said. "Especially if a pretty girl was watching."

"Like Serenity Wheeler?" David looked mischievous now. "How serious are you with that girl, anyway?"

Duke shot him a Look. "None of your business," he said. He walked past, heading for the stairs.

"Ouch. Well, Joey Wheeler thinks it's his business," David said, falling into step beside him.

Duke stopped. "Was he here today?" he said with a frown.

"Yeah. You were on the phone with a client at the time. The German jewel collector, I think." David shrugged. "Wheeler seemed to think I'd know the answer, since I'm around you the most. Other than Serenity, that is."

"Haha." Duke reached the stairs and started on his way down. "For your information, we're dating steady. It's not a secret. Joey should know about it, actually."

"Oh yeah, he knew." David followed him to the bottom. "But he said that didn't mean you aren't stringing her along. Which is true."

Duke gave an exaggerated sigh. "What do you think I'm doing?" he said.

"I couldn't say for sure," David said, giving him a sidelong glance. "I'd like to say you really love the girl. I hope so, anyway; it's clear that she loves you."

"I do love her. But enough about my love life." Duke headed for the back room. "I want to check out this missing box."

He frowned more as he went. Sometimes he and David got into conversations like this . . . like old friends. David always instigated them, and for some reason, he managed to draw things out of Duke that no one else could—except Serenity. Duke was usually left wondering why on earth he had revealed whatever David had asked about that time.

Albeit if Duke was honest with himself, he felt more comfortable around David than he did Yugi and the others. With Yugi's gang he always felt like an outsider, especially since Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa had already formed such close bonds. And dating Serenity had gotten him on rocky ground with both Joey and Tristan.

But with David, Duke never felt like an outsider. David was his manager, his confidant, someone willing to listen and to give advice—whether or not Duke wanted it. Oh, Yugi and the others were certainly willing, too; once or twice Duke had actually talked with Téa about some things that had been bothering him. Out of all of Yugi's gang, she was the easiest to talk to. Still, he found himself talking with David much more often.

Maybe, he mused, they really were friends, and had been for a long time.

Maybe even in the life he could not remember.

He paused in the doorway. What bewildered him was that he could not shake the feeling that the forgotten life had ended in tragedy. Yet they were both here, alive and well, as if nothing had happened.

If it was not for the fleeting memories, Duke would believe nothing had.

"Dukey . . . you're spacing again."

Duke rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay." He stepped through the door and into the storeroom.

Would he ever know the truth about this other life? He doubted it. And he really would not care, if that life's ghost would stop haunting him.

"Is that the box there?" he said, glancing to a cardboard container that had been placed on a table.

"That's it," David said, walking with him over to it.

Duke smirked as he pulled several strands of temperamental Easter grass away from where it had stuck to one of the box's corners. "Here," he said, passing the stuff to David. As he did so, their hands brushed against each other.

David blinked in surprise. "Duke, your hands are cold," he commented.

Duke frowned. Were they still clammy from earlier, when he had experienced that flash of memory, or whatever it was, about the assassin?

"Nevermind about my hands," he said. "Let's see what's in here." He pulled away the tape and lifted the flaps, peering into the box.

"The other new Dungeon Dice characters, just as ordered," David mused, taking out several expansion packs. While balancing them on the clipboard, he made a note of the contents.

Duke removed the rest. But as he drew them out of the box, something came loose from among them and clattered to the table. He looked to it, about to complain about one of the bags being loose, when the purple gleam fully caught his attention.

"What the . . ."

David stared too. "Holy Toledo," he gasped. "That was not part of the order!"

Laying on the table was a large, beautifully cut amethyst.


	2. The Call

**Notes: Okay, I changed my mind. This looks too strange as a oneshot, so it will be the multi-chapter I was planning. Be prepared for a wild ride! I'm hoping to make this reminiscent of Indiana Jones adventures. Thanks to Crystal Rose for plot help!**

**Chapter One**

**Prompt #16 at 30 Angsts – **_**Appropriate; Are You Sure?**_

_He crashed down at the fatally wounded man's side, shaking, feeling dizzy and nauseous and sick. Blood was everywhere, spreading over his chest and soaking his shirt, dripping into the carpet. . . . There had to be some way to save him, any way. If he could call an ambulance and it could arrive in time. . . ._

"_I'm not going to last that long," his friend rasped, as if sensing what he was thinking._

"_Don't talk like that!" he screamed. "You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be just fine. . . ." But in his heart he knew it was not to be.  
_

_Without warning he was shoved backwards, his friend using his last ounce of strength to push him away as a bullet zipped past. The assassin was still there._

_But as he recovered and sat up, realizing what had just happened, horror filled his entire heart and soul. He knew from the sight of his friend's lifeless form that the man was dead._

"_David!" he cried. "DAVID!"_

Duke Devlin started awake, his eyes flying open wide. He was slumped over his desk, his cheek pressed against the finished wood. Breathing heavily, he straightened up and dug a hand into his hair. The contents of the nightmare had fled when he had regained consciousness, but the feelings of panic and anger and horror had not abated in the least. He shook his head, sinking back against his office chair as he tried to get himself under control.

"What's wrong with me lately?" he muttered to himself. "David's right—I'm always spacing."

He yawned and then sighed. Being tired all the time could certainly help account for it. But he knew there was something else behind it. It was a vicious cycle, really; he was tired because he could not sleep, and he could not sleep because he kept having weird dreams he barely remembered. And he kept having weird dreams because . . .

Because why?

Maybe because of the odd memories of a previous life he had seemed to have lived?

Even if that was so, why was he having those memories? There were no simple answers to anything.

He looked to the amethyst still sitting on his desk. Now that was another mystery that no one had been able to explain, including the shipping company that had sent the offending box. When Duke had asked them what he was supposed to do with the thing, they could offer no concrete suggestions. But obviously a shipment of Dungeon Dice Monsters expansions packs was not supposed to contain an amethyst. Duke was considering calling the police.

And yet for some reason, something was holding him back. It annoyed him, particularly since it seemed to be another of those ghostly memories that had such a hold over him. He dreaded calling the police, or involving anyone, really. At the same time, he knew he had to do _something._ If he was found with this gem and it turned out to be stolen, it would look very bad for him.

He propped his elbows on the desk and leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped fingers.

Wasn't there something in the news a while back about a missing jewel believed to have been stolen? Weird things happened with jewels all the time, but it almost seemed like this one was an amethyst. Not to mention one rumored to have special powers attached to it.

He frowned. He would not want to believe in crazy stories like that, yet after being raised on tales of the Millennium Puzzle and coming to know that it and other ancient magic was real, who could say?

He turned to his computer, typing swiftly. Trying the search term _Missing Amethyst_, he pressed Enter.

And he was in luck—the first result was a relevant news article, describing a mysterious amethyst that had gone missing from a private collection about eight months ago. The only one accused of the possible theft had insisted his innocence, and after an investigation the police had found no evidence that he was the guilty party. All charges had been dropped, though the one who had lost the amethyst still believed the man had been involved.

Duke's mouth dropped open as he found the name of the accused. _Francis von Tassle_. The German jewel collector who had called Duke just earlier that day as a prospective client. Duke had admittedly thought it strange for a man such as that to be interested in Dungeon Dice Monsters, but von Tassle had insisted that it was just a small hobby of his and that he was considering investing in a game store that would soon open there. Dungeon Dice Monsters had caught his attention and now he wanted Duke to agree on a contract that would let him sell the products in the store.

After learning about the vanished amethyst, Duke was not sure what to think. Just suppose, he thought to himself, that von Tassle really was mixed up in the mess. Then somehow, something had happened that had plopped the amethyst in one of Duke's boxes. And now the man was contacting him because he suspected Duke might have the thing.

It sounded crazy, he knew. A large part of the puzzle was still missing—how had the gem gotten into a box bound for the Black Crown game store in Domino City? The shipping company was in Vancouver. If von Tassle had stolen the jewel in Germany, it would have had a long trip going to Canada.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he turned back to the article. As he had thought, the former owner of the amethyst claimed that it held special powers. To admit that, the guy had to be either crazy or stupid . . . or to want to warn everyone in case something went awry that could affect them. But in spite of being sure it could do something extraordinary, he was not sure what.

"That's convenient," Duke muttered. And it could be a lie. There was no way to know.

A soft knock at the door brought his attention fully back to the present. He looked up, a smile coming over his features to see Serenity there.

"Hey," he said, standing from the chair.

She came in, her brow furrowed in slight concern. "David said you found something weird in an old box," she said.

Duke sighed. "Yeah, I did," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been there for months, unnoticed. I don't know what I'm going to do with it now. I . . ." But he trailed off, realizing that Serenity was not listening. She had caught sight of the gem and now her hazel eyes were wide in shock.

"Is that it?!" she exclaimed.

Duke nodded. "It could be stolen or something," he said. "I should call the police, I guess. But I don't know . . . I have this feeling that I want to solve it myself. That I _should_ solve it myself."

Serenity cut him off. "You should call the police!" she said, her voice firm. She looked back to the jewel, staring it down as if it was the devil himself. "You could get implicated if it's stolen."

"I know." Duke crossed his arms. "But it gets more complicated than that. I got a call from a German jewel collector today. He wants to invest in DDM. And I just found out that he was the prime suspect when an amethyst disappeared eight months ago."

Serenity walked closer to the computer, seeing the article still on the screen. She stared at it, quickly skimming the contents. Then she looked up, sheet white now. "If he did take it, do you think he knows you have it now?" she gasped.

"I was wondering that," Duke admitted. "That's also kind of why I wondered if I should call the police. If he's monitoring me somehow and found out, and it is the thing he stole—if he really did steal it—then I'm in big trouble that way, too."

Serenity turned back to face him. "I think you should call," she said. "Or even meet someone like Officer Valesquez in private to tell her about it. We know we can trust her."

"Yeah, I guess." Duke sighed. "You're right, Serenity. I'll get in touch with her. The last thing I want is to go to jail."

"That's the last thing I want, too," Serenity said. "It's dangerous to strike out on your own, Duke." She reached over and picked up the jewel, undeniably curious as she turned it around in her hand.

"Weird, how it just fell out of that box," Duke mumbled. "Actually, this whole situation is just weird."

He looked to Serenity, debating to himself. Should he tell her of the feelings he kept having, that there were things he remembered about his life that could not really have happened? She would not think he was crazy, he knew that much. But would there be any point in bringing it up? Even if Serenity did not think he was nuts, Duke was not so sure that he would not think it himself. It would feel bizarre to even mention it.

Serenity solved the problem for him. "I saw Tristan today," she said as she set the jewel back on the desk.

Duke frowned. "You did? What did he say?"

"He wanted to know if I'm really happy." Serenity brushed her hand over the gem one final time, then pulled her hand back.

"Are you?" Duke asked.

Sometimes he still could not believe that she had actually chosen him over Tristan. He had always thought she had preferred Tristan, since he was closer in personality to her brother and would be someone more familiar to her. And Duke had developed quite an ill reputation for himself, something that had sent both Joey and Tristan into a justified panic when they realized Serenity had made her choice.

"_I'm feeling a little daring,"_ she had told Duke that day with a smile. _"I know you're really a good person. And I don't believe everything I hear. I think it's time for me to make some decisions of my own, even if they're not the decisions my family—even Joey—would choose for me to make. I just hope that someday they'll understand and realize that I'm safe with you, Duke."_

Duke knew from Serenity herself that the close siblings had argued more then once over Serenity's decision. But she had remained firm, never backing down from what she had determined she wanted. _"If it wasn't about Duke, it would be about someone else eventually,"_ she had told her brother. _"Please, Joey, trust in me for at least a little while that I know what I'm doing. At least it's someone we know and not a complete stranger, right?"_

But though Joey had consented to at least not fight any more about it—unless extenuating circumstances took precedence—he continued to eye Duke with suspicion to this day. Serenity was way too young to make such a weighty choice, he had said, and he wanted to make sure she was not just being taken in by Duke's charms. Duke was perfectly alright with that; Joey had every right to question his motives. Even so, he had reminded Joey that his sister was growing up, and that she really was quite capable of making up her own mind. Joey had muttered a grudging response to that; even if he realized it was true, she was still his little sister and he wanted to keep her safe from harm.

Tristan was more difficult to figure out. Like Joey, he certainly tried to give Serenity space, but it was clear he did not support her decision. He was still nursing the wounds of his broken heart, and judging by the black looks he gave Duke when they passed each other in school, he fully believed that Duke had stolen _his_ girl. Not to mention, fully believing that Duke was just trying to make a conquest and Serenity would be hurt.

Duke had tried to address the problem, not wanting whatever possible friendship they had to fall apart because of this. But Tristan was not much in a mood to settle it, not until he could be convinced Serenity was safe. Duke's word meant little; it was his actions that would tell the truth. If he was false, it would come out sooner or later. And if he hurt Serenity, there would not be any place on Earth that he could hide from Tristan's—and Joey's—wrath.

He was not worried, however; he knew he would do everything in his power to keep Serenity safe without sheltering her, as Tristan and her family had always done. And Serenity seemed perfectly alright with that.

He came back to the present as Serenity turned to face him. She smiled, her face lit with a soft glow as she stepped forward and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yes," she said firmly, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I'm very happy."

"Good," Duke told her. "Then that's all that matters." He drew her closer to him and bent down, returning her kiss with one on her lips.

And without warning, someone was suddenly at the half-open door.

Both of the young lovers started and looked up at the sound of the floor creaking. David Tanaka threw up his hands in a "Don't mind me" gesture.

"Sorry to barge in like this," he said, a faintly-amused smirk playing on his lips, "but there're some suits downstairs who want to see you, Duke."

Duke frowned, gently pulling away from Serenity and straightening up. "Suits?" he repeated. "Who?"

"I don't know," David admitted. "They said they'll only talk to you."

Serenity brushed her long auburn hair away from her face. "Is there a problem?" she asked in concern.

"Well, aside from the fact that I just get a little suspicious when guys in suits randomly show up, I really couldn't say," David said.

Duke was already going past him, heading for the stairs. The annoyance in his eyes and across his face was clear. He did not like having a romantic moment cut short, even though it could be expected when he tried to mix pleasure with business.

Serenity lingered behind, unsure if she should follow. Instead she looked to David, still questioning. But the store manager could only shrug in response. They should probably wait for now, he decided. The way those guys had acted, they wanted to talk to Duke completely alone. Which only made him more suspicious than ever. On his way up, he had told Security to stand by in case Duke ended up needing help.

"You don't have any idea what they want?" Serenity said now. She kept her voice low, not wanting anyone other than David to hear.

"No idea whatsoever," David said.

He looked past her into the office. Catching sight of the amethyst on the desk, he frowned and went in further. Taking up the rare jewel, he crossed to the safe in the corner of the room and began to work the combination. There was no sense leaving the thing out where someone could get hold of it . . . just in case those guys downstairs were something to worry about.

Serenity watched with a mixture of surprise and confusion and further concern. She had not expected David to know the combination of Duke's safe. Duke really did trust him with almost everything business-related. And many things personally-related, too. She knew that Duke confided in the college student.

"You're a good friend, David," she said as he opened the safe.

He set the amethyst carefully inside at the back, then shut the door and looked to her in some surprise of his own. They had never interacted very much, though they each respected the other as someone important to Duke. Still, Serenity's comment was highly unexpected.

"Friend?" he said lightly, looking back to the safe as he made sure it was once again locked. "I'm just a good man of business. Duke would tell you I'm greedy."

"You can't love money and still be a good friend?" Serenity smiled a bit as she watched him. "Maybe you're greedy, but in moderation. You'd never do anything on purpose that would hurt Duke."

David stood up straight and turned, facing her again. Serenity was indeed young—fifteen or sixteen to Duke's barely eighteen years—but she was definitely growing up. She was still somewhat naïve, of course; after being sheltered most of her life, it did not go away so easily. But there was also a level of wisdom and insight that surprised him. Duke had known what he was doing, choosing her for his girl. She was far superior to the chronologically older fangirls that cooed over him at school.

"What makes you think Duke considers me as anything more than his trusty manager?" David said now.

"I just have a feeling," Serenity said with a nod. "Duke cares about you a lot, even if he doesn't say so."

"You should know," David said in a grand tone.

Serenity was silent for a moment. "Do you think they'll try to take the amethyst?" she asked now.

David sighed, falling serious. "I don't know," he said. "I just wanted to be prepared."

Serenity stepped closer to the doorway, hoping to hear some snatch of conversation. But though she could hear lowered voices, nothing being said was audible.

David came over beside her. "Security's standing by," he said. "And Duke can take care of himself. Everything will be okay."

Serenity gave a slow nod, but remained unconvinced.

****

As Duke went downstairs, he stayed on his guard. The ever-present dice he used in case of attack were concealed in a pocket. He had to hope he would not need to use them, but the sight of the half-dozen men wearing dark business suits and falsely friendly expressions did not help his feelings of suspicion. Whatever their purpose was for being here, it was not positive.

"My manager says you won't talk to anyone but me," he said by way of greeting. "What can I help you with?"

A goon with a completely shaved head stepped forward. "Mr. Devlin, we're here on behalf of our employer," he said. "He requested us to come and inquire about a few matters."

"Okay," Duke said. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, he crossed the room and leaned back against the clear glass of the counter. "Just tell me one thing first—is your boss Francis von Tassle?"

The man looked stunned. "No," he said. "One of us used to work for him, but none of us do any more."

Duke frowned. "That's interesting," he said. "Can I ask why he stopped?" He looked out over the group, picking out one of the men who looked unusually nervous. _I bet it's him,_ he decided. _Something else weird is going on._

"Our boss paid better," the leader answered with a tight smile. "Now, shall we get to business?"

"Sure," Duke said.

"He believes you have something of his in your possession," he was told. "The Star of Bennu."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Was that supposed to be the amethyst? It was not a term used in the article he had found about the gem missing for eight months. Even if it was meant to be the jewel, however, Duke intended to play dumb. He did not want to reveal to anyone else that he had the thing, if he could help it. Though he knew he did have to tell Officer Valesquez somehow, after he had told Serenity he would.

"He's willing to pay a worthy amount to get it back," the man said.

"So this star thing is pretty valuable, huh?" Duke said.

"To our employer, yes," was the smooth and smiling reply.

Duke crossed his arms. "Why does he think I have it?" he said. "I'm no thief."

"If you have it, it's clearly an accident, of course," the goon said. "He doesn't accuse you of theft, Mr. Devlin."

"You're not making much sense," Duke said. "How would I get a valuable possession of his by accident? If he ever came here, I can't believe he'd leave it setting around where it could end up falling into my hands."

"He warned that you might not believe it, if you hadn't found it," the man told him. "Or that you might be uncooperative if you had." He nodded to two of his allies, who each came forward holding a dark briefcase. Duke tensed, a hand going into his pocket out of instinct as the satchels were opened. But then his jaw dropped. Both briefcases were filled with stacks of money.

"As you can see, he's quite desperate," the leader said.

Duke reached into the case, checking each stack to make sure it was genuine and not an attempt to bluff him with one or two real bills and many fakes. He did not look impressed as he straightened up. "Either this thing has a lot of sentimental value to him or it's got some other value that makes it worth more than all of this. How much money did he send over?"

"Altogether, it's half a million," smiled the henchman who was doing all the talking. "Feel free to count it yourself and see."

"I counted a quarter million in this one, so I'll take your word for it," Duke said. "But which is it—sentimental value or some other kind?"

"Sentimental, naturally," the man said with a laugh. "It's an old family heirloom. He felt quite badly to lose it."

"A half-million is feeling pretty bad, alright," Duke said. "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you. I don't know anything about this Star of Bennu."

The cases were snapped shut. "You'll be given twenty-four hours to think it over," the goon told him. "We'll return tomorrow at this same time." Before Duke could get a word in edgewise, they were all turning to leave.

He stared after them in shock. "Okay," he muttered to himself when the room was empty, "I think it's definitely time to get in touch with the police." Did they take him for a fool? Even if the value was only sentimental, no one would offer a half-million to get it back. At least, not without suggesting a lower amount first.

And they had never even said their employer's name, despite Duke giving them a clear opening. That was unsettling right there. If there was nothing shady going on, they should not have withheld it.

As he turned to make his way up the stairs, he caught sight of a small piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. Frowning, he bent to retrieve it. It seemed to be half of a business card, printed in German. The edges of one side were jagged. It had been deliberately torn.

Duke raised an eyebrow as he stared at it. He flipped it over, not certain what he thought he would see on the other side.

In any case, it definitely was not a small message scribbled in English.

_Try them both, if the first refuses._

_There's a chance it could have been the other one._

Duke studied it for a long moment, as if he thought he could bore a hole through the words and discern the meaning if he looked hard enough. "'The other one'?" he muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

In annoyance he slipped the scrap of paper into his pocket and started for the stairs. He would figure it out later.


	3. And Sometimes I Get Nervous

**Chapter Two**

**Prompt: #21 – **_**Lost Memories (Touching the Illusion)**_

When Duke arrived back upstairs, he found Serenity and David waiting in the doorway of his office. He raised an eyebrow, then was a bit amused at their position.

"I told you I'd be alright," he said.

"I wasn't worried," David said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "I was keeping your girl company." He smirked. "She's a sweet one. You're pretty trusting, to leave us alone."

Serenity flushed crimson. Duke twirled a piece of hair around his finger.

"Even if you got interested in Serenity too, I know you wouldn't try to move in on us," Duke said.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" David said, crossing his arms.

"Because you know I'd fire you," Duke said. His tone was completely calm, his visage and eyes a mystery. It was impossible to honestly know if he was kidding.

"Okay, okay." David held up his hands. "So, what did you find out?"

"Not much," Duke frowned. As he moved to head past them into his office, they stepped to either side of the doorway to let him enter. "Their boss thinks I have something called the Star of Bennu. They tried to give me a half-million dollars for it."

Serenity gaped. "The Star of Bennu?" she repeated.

"Is that supposed to be the amethyst?" David said. "What did you tell them?" He looked floored by the thought of half a million dollars being offered just like that.

Duke sank into his chair. "I said I didn't know what they were talking about," he said. "Then they gave me twenty-four hours to think it over. This boss of theirs is pretty convinced I have it. And I'm not sure I like it."

His eyes widened as he noticed the empty spot on the desk. "Hey, where's . . ."

"In the safe," David interrupted. "Just in case."

"Good thinking," Duke nodded. Looking to the computer, he repelled the screensaver and returned the screen to that of the browser. At the top, he typed _Star of Bennu_ and pressed Enter.

He frowned at the results. This time he was not lucky like before; none of the links' descriptions said anything about his search term. He scrolled down the list in annoyance.

But wait. . . . Maybe there _was_ something helpful, anyway. He leaned forward, his eyebrows knitting as the truth dawned. There was nothing about the Star of Bennu, but it looked like at least the top articles talked about Bennu and Egyptian mythology. He clicked the first link.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, noticing his changing expression as he read.

"According to this, Bennu was the Egyptian version of the Phoenix," Duke said. "Huh. I never heard of that."

David came closer to the desk. "So it always came back from the dead?" he said.

"Yeah," Duke said. "And oh hey, here's something else interesting." He pointed at the screen. "It's supposed to be the soul of Ra."

"Really?" Serenity said in surprise.

Duke leaned back, studying the information in front of him. "I wonder if Yugi would know anything about the Star of Bennu," he said, his expression and tone thoughtful.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask," David said. "He's always into that Egyptian stuff, isn't he?"

Duke nodded. "The crazy adventures they were getting drawn into usually involved Egyptian mythology in some way," he said. "Or older cultures, like Atlantis."

A bit of sadness flickered across Serenity's face at the wording Duke had chosen—or more precisely, at his exclusion of himself from the wording. If he noticed, he said nothing.

Pushing back the chair, he stood. "I'm going over there now to ask. You keep things running smoothly over here."

David gave a mock-salute. "Just my expertise," he said.

Serenity followed Duke out of the room as he headed for the stairs. ". . . You know, Duke, I think Yugi and the others considered you part of the group," she said.

Duke glanced over at her. "Maybe," he said. "Yugi probably did, you're right. And yet I was never contacted when something big was going down." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I only ever got involved in their mysteries if I ended up dragged into them. Or if I invited myself along." He took hold of the banister as they arrived, hurrying down the stairs to the first floor.

It hurt sometimes, knowing that he was not as important as Joey, Tristan, and Téa. Yugi never would have forgot to contact them, no matter how overwhelmed he was. But Duke had learned to deal with it. After all, what was, just was. He could not change it.

Serenity was right on his heels. "I don't think you were ever deliberately excluded, Duke," she said.

"Oh, I don't think so either," Duke said. "But that doesn't mean I wasn't being subconsciously excluded."

Serenity honestly did not know what to say to that. Not having been involved much herself with Yugi and the others on their quests to save the world—only two or three of the seemingly countless times—how could she say whether it was true? But regardless of whether or not it was, if Duke felt he had been excluded, there was a problem.

"I know that when we decided to start going out, it made a big rift in things," she said instead. "Whether or not there were conscious problems before, there's definitely one now." Reaching the bottom, she stepped down to the tiled floor.

Duke turned to look at her. "And you really don't regret it?" he said.

She shook her head with a wan smile. "I'll never regret the choice I made," she said. "I just wish that it didn't have to mean we can't all enjoy each other's company now."

Duke placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face slightly to look up at him. He bent down, kissing her softly. "They've made their choices too," he said. Straightening, he said, "I tried to make sure things wouldn't fall apart because of this. I say it's their turn to do something."

Serenity nodded. "I want to walk over there with you," she said.

Duke blinked, but nodded as well. "Okay," he said agreeably. "Let's go."

They stepped into the cool spring weather. The sky was overcast now, signaling an approaching storm. Duke wondered, only half-sarcastic, if it was a prophetic sign and that rain would not be the only thing pounding down and wreaking havoc.

He placed an arm around Serenity's shoulders as they went across the street. He was glad to have her with him. He just hoped there would not be much trouble because of it. The way things usually went when they were all together, there would be an uneasy, almost tangible tension hanging in the air. But Joey and Tristan tried hard not to actually say anything, especially with Serenity present.

Sometimes, though, Duke wondered if it was worse to say nothing and leave those feelings festering.

He pushed open the door at the Turtle Game Shop, the bell overhead tingling their arrival. Solomon, who was at the counter, watched their entrance with a start.

"Well, hello, you two," he said. "This is a surprise." He smiled. "Yugi and the others are upstairs, if you want to go up. I don't suppose you came to visit with an old man."

"Thanks, Mr. Muto," Duke said. He was about to say that they would go on upstairs, but he paused.

Oddly enough, despite their stores being rivals, Solomon had been one of the most welcoming of Yugi's crew. The rivalry was sometimes the basis for friendly contests between the two of them to see how many customers they could get. But all levity aside, at times Solomon had come to the Black Crown just to talk with Duke, and the young store owner had grown so at ease around the former adventurer that he had reciprocated. They had even shared their frustrations of being left out of things.

His father would have been absolutely outraged. But he was no longer around and Duke was free of his hatred and influence. Solomon had become almost a kindly grandfather to Duke, something he had never previously known.

He glanced at Serenity before taking the plunge. "Actually, Mr. Muto, maybe you can help us," he said. "I just had a weird visit—a bunch of suits looking for the Star of Bennu. I don't know what it is. Have you ever heard of it?"

Solomon's eyes narrowed in his contemplation. "The Star of Bennu," he mused. "Hmm. I wonder if maybe I have heard of it somewhere before. I'd have to go through all of my old records to be sure, but the name does ring a bell. Maybe it was an artifact I heard of on my travels."

Serenity could not hold back her worry any longer. "Do you think it's dangerous, Mr. Muto?" she asked.

"Dangerous? It's hard to say." Solomon frowned. "I suppose any ancient artifact is dangerous if men's greed gets involved. But then there's the possibility of the item itself possessing some kind of power."

"Do you have any idea what that might be?" Duke asked.

"Well," Solomon said slowly, "the Bennu bird was the Egyptian version of the Phoenix, the bird that rises from its ashes every five hundred years. So maybe any powers this Star has would have to do with reviving the dead or granting immortality or something like that."

Duke snorted. "Can something really do that?" he said, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't take it lightly," Solomon cautioned. "The ancient peoples dabbled with a lot of forbidden magic." His eyes darkened. "The Millennium Items were only seven such examples. Who knows what other secrets they may have uncovered?"

Duke sighed. "You're right, Mr. Muto," he said. He ran a hand through the hair. "So, just supposing it really could do those things . . . would there be a catch?"

"A curse, perhaps," Solomon mused. "You've definitely piqued my interest now, Duke. I'll be up all night going through my logs!" He chuckled. "I've meant to do that for a long time anyway!"

"I hope you find something," Duke said.

Solomon peered at him now. "Do you have any idea why they would think you had such a thing?" he wanted to know.

"Not really," Duke said.

Both he and Serenity looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. It looked like his attempt to keep an uncomfortable meeting from happening was in vain. He tensed, sensing that Serenity was doing the same.

"I thought I heard voices down here," Yugi said as he entered the game shop. His eyes widened to see the visitors. "Duke! Serenity!" He smiled. "How have you guys been?"

"We're fine," Duke said.

Serenity was not as sure, but she nodded. "We've been doing well," she said, choosing her words with care.

"That's good." Yugi looked from her to Duke, trying to discern their reason for coming. "The gang's upstairs, if you'd like to come up and say Hello," he offered, though it sounded more like he was trying to be polite. He was keenly aware of the strain that being in the same location tended to cause.

"That's okay," Duke said. "Actually, we just came to talk to your grandpa, Yugi. But hey, have you ever heard of the Star of Bennu?"

Yugi stared in surprise. "No, I . . . don't think so," he said.

"I'm going to go through my logs and see if I can find anything out about it," Solomon said, sounding proud to have an assignment. "It sounds familiar somehow."

Yugi nodded. "Let me know if you do," he said. "Now I'm curious."

"Just give me a call," Duke said. With a half-wave he turned to leave.

Serenity hesitated, looking like she wanted to say something. But instead she smiled. "We'll see you later then," she said, moving to follow Duke. As he pushed open the door, she went through onto the walkway. Duke followed her out, letting the door shut behind them.

Solomon let out a sigh. "How are Joseph and Tristan?" he asked once they were out of earshot.

Yugi sighed too. "Joey's convinced that Duke's going to do something that will show he doesn't really care about Serenity," he said. "Tristan too. But I think Joey's trying to find the courage to support Serenity more than Tristan is. It's hard for Tristan to accept that Serenity chose Duke over him. And I don't blame him, really. It would be hard. It's just . . ." He stared off into the distance. "I guess I just miss the good old days, Grandpa."

Solomon gave an understanding nod. "Yes. I would say that Joseph and Tristan do, too. But for better or worse, everything changes."

Yugi was silent for a moment. "Do you think we'll ever be able to all hang out together, like we used to?" he said.

"Perhaps," Solomon said with a slight smile. "I wouldn't give up yet."

****

Outside, Duke let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "That was close," he said.

Serenity nodded. "I'm kind of glad we didn't have to face everyone right now," she said. "But I guess we'll have to eventually. . . ."

"But not now." Duke glanced at her. "Are you up for dinner tonight?"

She looked to him. "Where?" she smiled.

"My place," he said, smiling too. "I'll cook something."

She hit him playfully. "Imagine that, I found a guy who can cook!" she said.

"I'm a man of many talents," Duke said. He stopped walking as they reached the doorway of the Black Crown, brushing some of Serenity's long bangs away from her face. "I'd be happy to introduce you to more of them."

She stared into his deep green eyes. For the briefest moment, something flickered in her own hazel orbs, something Duke could not identify. But then it was gone and she smiled, sweetly now.

"It sounds like an exciting evening," she said. "What time?"

"Seven," Duke answered. "I'll have David close up tonight so I can leave early to make dinner."

"Good, reliable David." Serenity gave him a thoughtful look. "I was kind of surprised that he even knows the combination to the safe."

Duke shrugged. "I trust him with just about everything," he said.

"I know." Serenity smiled. "You don't feel close to Yugi and the others, but that doesn't mean you don't have friends."

"Wait a minute—friends?" Duke repeated. Unbidden, the faint, eerie memories flashed through his mind. And now something else was coming to him—just a vague image, but one of heartache and anguish. One of him kneeling next to David's fatally wounded body. He turned away, pressing his thumb against the bridge of his nose.

Serenity looked at him in concern. "Duke?" she said. "What is it?" She stepped closer. "Did I say something wrong?"

He started, facing her again. "What? No!" he said firmly. "It's nothing, Serenity. Don't worry about it." He moved towards the automatic doors. "Seven, alright?"

She nodded. "I'll be there." But as she watched him nod and go inside, she could not stop her stomach from twisting. Something had happened to Duke because of her words. He would not have reacted so suddenly and so strongly otherwise. Usually he did not let anything visibly bother him. She would have to ask him about it tonight, in private.

****

David came to the doorway of his office when he heard Duke ascending the stairs. "Everything's running fine here," he reported, but then looked at his employer in surprise as the younger man jumped a mile. "Duke, what's wrong?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Duke slumped back. "I . . ." He frowned. The image that had come to his mind was haunting him, despite the fact that it had been so vague. But David was standing in front of him, alive and well, challenging all that he had seen.

He cleared his throat. "Hey David . . . what do you think about past lives?" he said.

David looked at him as though he had asked if the moon was made of green cheese. "What?"

Duke shook his head, instantly regretting his words. "Nevermind. That was stupid." He moved to head into his office.

David chased after him. "No, wait a minute," he said, grabbing hold of Duke's arm. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all."

Duke glanced over his shoulder at his manager. Part of him wanted to know the answer. The other part wanted to keep insisting that this was nonsense and to forget about it. Why on earth had he brought it up?

"Well?" he said at last. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know," David said, letting go of Duke's arm. "Sometimes something happens to me and I feel like it's happened before, but . . ."

Duke shook his head. "What about . . ." He hesitated, searching for the right words. "What about memories that you _know_ have never happened? Do you ever have those?" He turned to face the older man.

David crossed his arms. Instead of dismissing the odd query, he looked troubled. "Good memories or bad?" he said.

"Bad," Duke said. "Like . . . illogically being afraid of a place you've never visited. . . . Feeling like something terrible happened there that involved you."

David stared into the distance, as if contemplating how to respond. "I get a weird feeling when I have to drive past the cemetery," he said, looking to Duke once more. He gave an uneasy laugh. "I chalked it up to the time I was convinced I saw a ghost in there when I was six. Either that or I was feeling what the residents in there were feeling. But I never knew I had a sixth sense."

Duke's stomach dropped. "What kind of weird feeling?" he persisted.

David shrugged. "I don't know how to describe it," he said. "It's like . . ." He shook his head. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"Tell me anyway," Duke said. "I need to know."

David looked further uncomfortable. "I feel like I know what it's like to be _in_ there," he said. "I mean . . . _buried_ in there. And that I know what it's like to see loved ones coming, wanting to talk to you, and being unable to communicate. I don't know; it was really eerie. I drove by as quickly as I could. And then, just as soon as the feeling came, it was gone. But it creeps me out just talking about it."

Duke had gone sheet-white. "And you're telling me something like this?" he rasped. He had really expected David to pretend to be serious and then tell him something in jest. But he could clearly see that David was not kidding.

"Because you asked," David said. "But I wouldn't have told anyone else." He frowned. "Duke, you look like you're going to pass out on me. What is it?!"

Duke shook his head. "I . . . I can't. It's . . ." He stumbled backwards, reaching out to feel for the wall.

David caught hold of his shoulders. "Hey, after I told you that, I think I deserve to know why you asked," he said.

Duke sagged in David's grasp. ". . . Off and on I have these feelings, or memories, or something," he mumbled. "They're like déjà vu, only not. But . . . a lot of them involve you. Today I had one where . . ." He shut his eyes. "Where you were dead. . . ."

David released him, pale now himself. "Dead," he repeated.

Duke nodded. "What does it mean?" he said, opening his eyes. "What _could_ it mean?"

But David was at a loss. "I wish I knew," he said. "All I can say is, I'm not dead. But . . ." He trailed off.

". . . Is this why you've been spacing out so much?" he said then.

Duke hesitated. "Kind of," he said. At David's unconvinced look, he snapped, "Okay, yeah, it is."

"I don't blame you in the least," David said. "That is just freaky."

"At least when it was just me, I could think I was nuts," Duke said. "Now I don't know what to think at all."

David sighed, leaning against the wall as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well . . . since it feels like memories and not foreshadowing, maybe we should just put it behind us and move on," he said. "I mean, if it already happened, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"I hope so," Duke grumbled. "There's no way to really know."

David clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I do know I don't particularly like thinking of myself as a dead man," he said. "Too much like Saturday night's horror flicks for me."

Duke managed a slight smirk. "Only you could crack a joke about it," he said.

"Better than sitting around freaking out," David said. "Come on, let's get back to work. Maybe we can get our minds off of it."

Duke nodded. "Oh, and I need you to close up tonight," he said. "I'm inviting Serenity to dinner, but I have to make it first."

The mischievous smirk returned. "She'll be at your apartment?" David said. "I wonder what her brother will think of that."

"He can think whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't get in the way," Duke said. "He's got a right to question me, but not to stop me if nothing's amiss."

David just shrugged in an "I didn't say anything!" gesture. "So what do you have planned for the evening?" he said. "Besides dinner."

"I figure we'll decide then," Duke said. "You know I'm spontaneous."

"Sometimes I wonder," David said. "I've been thinking you often seem to pretend to be spontaneous when you've really planned everything out to the smallest detail."

Duke rolled his eyes. "How do you do that?" he said.

"You mean I'm right?" David said, only smirking more.

Duke chose not to respond at an intelligible volume.


	4. You've Gotta Let Me Go

**Notes: Gomen ne, minna-san! This chapter had me puzzled and stalled until this morning. Suddenly I realized the solution was staring me in the face.**

**Chapter Three**

**Prompt: #31 at 30 Angsts – **_**Cold (Bloody Destiny)**_

The storm Duke had predicted burst open that evening. The music of the rain pounding against the windows and the roof accompanied him while he was fixing dinner. But in spite of his best efforts, he was barely able to concentrate on staying in the present. He put the recipes together in an almost mechanical fashion, his thoughts wandering far from his modest kitchen.

David remembered weird things too. Duke was right; how could he believe himself to be insane any longer when he now knew that he was not the only one? But on the other hand, what could the explanation possibly be?

He frowned as he took the finished lasagna out of the oven. He had been going over it again and again in his head, never coming to any satisfactory conclusion. He should really try to take David's advice and put it behind him. Yet at the same time, he was too disturbed to even try.

_I mean, feeling like you're having memories of someone being dead who __**isn't**__ dead is not something that happens every day,_ he thought to himself. _How do you stop thinking about something like that?_

And David's descriptions of what he had felt driving past the cemetery creeped Duke out to no end. David himself must be feeling even worse about it. If Duke ever started getting the sensation that he had actually been dead and buried in the ground, he would be too freaked out to even sleep—no matter how much he denied being affected.

The sudden ring of the doorbell caused him to jump a mile. He came back to the present, shaking his head in disbelief. It was time to put all of these thoughts aside, at least for a few hours. Not only did he want to be a good host, he wanted to enjoy this time with Serenity and not be pestered by the fleeting ghosts of whatever nightmare world were tormenting him.

Crossing to the door, he smiled as he opened it. He always had been good at facades.

"Hey," he greeted, seeing Serenity standing on the mat with a dripping umbrella. "You look beautiful tonight. Come on in."

Serenity laughed a bit as she entered, depositing the umbrella by the door in a container that already contained another of the objects. "Well, I don't know about that," she said, shrugging off her coat and placing it on a hook. "The weather really gave me a time of it!"

"You didn't walk over here, did you?" Duke said in surprise, shutting the door.

She shook her head. "I got a cab," she said. "But the rain was coming down so strong that it took a long time to get here. I was afraid I'd be late!"

Duke glanced at the clock, which read 7:10. "You made good time," he said. "I just finished getting everything ready."

"Oh good," Serenity smiled. "I'd hate for you to have to reheat everything."

The meal was indeed enjoyable. Duke put on his most charming persona, visiting with Serenity without a hint of anxiety (he hoped). And she mentioned nothing about their awkward parting that afternoon. She appeared to be fully enjoying herself. By the time the food was consumed and the dishes were washed and they were sinking onto the couch in the living room, they were both relaxed.

"It's cozy here," Serenity commented as Duke placed an arm around her shoulders.

"That's why I like it," Duke said with a smooth smile.

She leaned back against the couch. "The girls at school wonder why you live here instead of in a house," she said. "Or a mansion."

"I always have to keep an air of mystery about me," Duke smirked.

Serenity laughed. "And you do it well," she said. Sobering, she added, "Even with people who aren't just passing acquaintances."

He tensed just slightly, but not enough that he thought it would be noticed. "Yeah?" he said.

She nodded. "Duke, I want to know," she said, looking up at him. "Did I say something wrong this afternoon? You really did act upset."

"You didn't say anything wrong," Duke reassured her.

His thoughts tumbled over each other. Should he tell her the truth? He did not like keeping things from her, especially when he had ended up telling David. For all he knew, maybe she was having weird memories too. Then again, he was sure he would know if something was amiss with her. She would not be able to hide her distress over remembrances like Duke's and David's, even if she tried.

"It looked like you were in pain," she said now.

He looked away. "It just made me think of something crazy," he said. "It's nothing to worry about."

She pushed herself away from the backrest, turning to face him better. "It bothered you," she said. "Are you trying to fool me with more of your masks?"

He ran a finger down her cheek. "What makes you think I'm using a mask?" he said.

"Because you always do," she returned. She reached up, taking his hand in both of hers. "I worry about you, Duke. Half the time I don't know whether you're in pain or not, because you hide it so well."

"Why would I be in pain?" he said. "I have everything I could want—fame, fortune, a beautiful girl. . . ." He laid his other hand on top of hers, running it over her fingers. "There's no reason for me to be in pain."

She fell silent, just watching the movement of his hand. Her hair fell forward, concealing her expression.

"You keep throwing questions back at me," she observed. "You're not actually denying what I'm asking."

He paused. ". . . I'm just wondering about this amethyst," he said. Well, it was partially true. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of it. Those guys today meant business."

She sighed. Somehow she did not think that had been the source of his reaction in the afternoon, but there was little she could do about it. He did not seem willing to talk about anything else. It was a miracle she had gotten this out of him.

"Did you call Officer Valesquez yet?" she said.

"Not yet," he told her. "It was pretty busy today. I didn't have the chance."

She looked at him, trying to discern what he was thinking from his eyes. "Duke, you're not really going to try to solve this on your own, are you?" she said.

"I said I wouldn't," Duke said.

"But you still aren't crazy about bringing the police in on this," she said. "You're probably going to put it off as long as you can."

"I just don't know how close they're watching me," Duke said, a bit of frustration slipping into his voice. "If I make a wrong move, someone could get hurt."

As if on cue, his phone rang. Frowning at it, he leaned across the couch and grabbed up the receiver. "Hello?" There were only a few people who knew his number. Would it be one of them calling? Or maybe a telemarketer? They always seemed to slip past his defenses against them.

"Duke, we've got a problem."

He froze at David's announcement. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. At his side, Serenity was now fixated on the phone, trying to hear the conversation.

"Those same suits showed up here at the store," David told him. "They all but forced their way in while I was trying to close up. They showed me the half-million dollars and asked about the Star of Bennu. They acted like they thought maybe I had it and hadn't told you."

Duke's eyes widened. In an instant the message on the scrap of business card flashed through his mind.

Try them both, if the first refuses. There's a chance it could have been the other one.

They had been referring to him and David!

"What did you tell them?" he asked.

"I said I didn't know what they were talking about," David said. "I don't think they believed me. One of them got kind of rough."

"Are you okay?!" Duke exclaimed.

Serenity gasped. "Is someone hurt?!" she said in alarm.

"I'm fine," David assured. "But they're not giving up. There's a dark car across the street that wasn't there before. I'm sure it's them."

"They're spying on you?" Duke slumped into the couch. This really was a problem. What were they going to do about this?

"I wondered if there might be more of them hanging out at your place," David said. "Maybe even at mine, too."

"There could be," Duke frowned. "I'll try to find out."

"In any case, what are we going to do about this?" David asked, voicing Duke's own thoughts.

"Right now, I don't have any idea," Duke said. "Look, I'll call you back in a few minutes. Don't leave the store until you hear from me again. Okay?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

Duke hung up, running a hand over his face. Before he could look up, he felt another, gentle hand on his shoulder. "Duke, what's wrong?" Serenity asked. "Please tell me."

He sighed, glancing over at the girl he loved. "There's just more trouble because of that amethyst," he said. "Those guys from this afternoon are watching David at the store. They might be watching other places too."

"You mean here," said Serenity, her voice quiet.

After a pause, Duke nodded. "Or David's house," he said.

Would they watch Serenity's house too? The thought had just occurred to him. And the idea that his problems might put her in danger too made his stomach turn in knots. He could not let that happen.

Serenity swallowed hard. "What are we going to do?" she gasped.

Duke looked to her. "'We'?" he repeated.

"Well, you don't think I'm going to let you deal with this all by yourself," Serenity said. "Anyway, this is happening during our time together, so there's another reason why it affects me as well as you and David."

Duke let out a sigh, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'd planned on a quiet night with just the two of us alone. But David's trapped in the store until we figure out what to do. Now that these guys are closing in like this, I don't like the thought of leaving the amethyst in the safe. But if David tries to leave carrying it in anything, even a briefcase, they'll probably suspect."

Serenity frowned, leaning back into the couch. "What if we could create a distraction?" she said. "And David could get away with it then."

Duke blinked. "What kind of a distraction?" he asked.

Serenity gave a helpless shake of her head. "I don't know," she said. "But I'm sure we could think of something."

"It would have to be natural enough that it wouldn't look like a distraction," Duke said. "Maybe I shouldn't be involved at all, at least not where they could see." A bit of a smirk crept over his features. "You know, it might actually work. Especially on a dark, rainy night like this."

He stood, crossing to the entryway and taking down his own raincoat. Looking it over, he smirked more. "Yeah," he mused. "I think it will."

He glanced back to Serenity. "You gave me a great idea, Serenity," he said. "A crazy one, but good. I'll call David and fill him in. But first, I need you to call a cab and tell the driver to meet us on the street behind this one. We'll sneak out the back way, while leaving the lights on to make it look like we're still in here."

Serenity looked at him in surprise. "Okay," she said, reaching for the phone on the table.

Duke held up his cellphone. "Call on this," he said, taking it over to her. "I didn't think of this when I was on with David, but the home phone might be tapped. I wouldn't put anything past these guys now."

Serenity's eyes widened. As she accepted the cellphone, her hands trembled.

Duke had considered all possible angles. In case the phone was tapped, those listening in would be expecting him to call David back on it. So, while Serenity went into the kitchen to call the cab, Duke called David on the home phone and told him only to finish closing up and then leave. Then, upon both of their calls ending, Duke took his cellphone from Serenity and dialed David's cellphone.

"I want you to bring some stuff with you when you leave," he said, keeping his voice low. He had to hope the apartment was not bugged, as if it was, the mysterious thugs would already know from his conversation with Serenity that they had the amethyst. But he spoke in an undertone anyway, while Serenity hastened to put on her raincoat and collect her umbrella.

"I wondered if you did," David said. "But how will I do that?" He picked up on the words Duke was not saying. As he talked, he stepped out of his office and to Duke's next-door.

"Serenity and I will take care of things outside," Duke said. "Be ready at the back door. When you hear the screeching of brakes and angry yelling, run for it."

David pulled the phone away from his ear, frowning at it. "You're not going to do something dangerous, are you?" he said.

"With Serenity along? Of course I won't," Duke objected.

David sighed. "Okay, Duke. I'll do what you say. I'll find a way to keep the papers and files safe from the rain. But what if my car's being watched? Someone could be right in it."

"Or they could've put a tracking device on it," Duke said. "When you get outside, stay in the shadows and make a break for the alley behind the Turtle Game Shop. We'll meet you there."

"Then what?" David returned. He crouched down by the safe, his free hand shaking as he worked the combination. This was dangerous stuff that they had suddenly got mixed up in. All things considered, he supposed it was a good thing that they had become aware of the amethyst. Otherwise, they would not even know why they were being stalked like this. Yet there were still so many things that remained unclear.

"Then . . . we'll figure it out from there." Duke glanced over his shoulder. "Serenity's ready to go. We have to hurry and meet our cab. Take care of things on your end. And above everything else, be careful!"

"Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of getting shot up like Swiss cheese tonight." David ended the call, shoving the phone back in his pocket as the safe clicked. Pulling open the door, he reached for the items inside.

"This is going to be interesting," he muttered, balancing the purple gem with care on top of the folders and important papers.

Duke also hung up the phone at his apartment, absently slipping it into his pants pocket. It was hard to ignore how shaken he was by David's final choice of words in their conversation, but he was trying. David would not die. None of them would. The nightmare from whenever was not going to come true.

Drawing a stilted breath, he turned to look at Serenity. "Are you ready?" he said.

She nodded. "Are you okay, Duke?" she asked, worry in her hazel eyes.

Mentally he cursed himself. "Yeah," he said aloud. "Everything's going to be fine, Serenity. Don't worry." He smiled and opened the door, leading her into the quiet hall. Keeping hold of her hand, he led her down the corridor and to the back stairway.

Now, if he could just apply his words to his own mindset, he thought as they hurried down the steps. He was certainly worried.

The rain was still pounding down when he silently opened the back door of the apartment complex several moments later. He slipped outside, going first for safety's sake before ushering Serenity out as well. As they hurried across the parking lot, Serenity glanced over her shoulder.

"I think there's a car parked in front!" she gasped. "The streetlight is reflecting off of something dark and shiny."

Duke gritted his teeth. "It's nothing we weren't expecting," he said. "But there'd better not be a car out back too."

He could not see anything suspicious in the lot, but he was not willing to take chances. Still holding Serenity's hand, he led her along the rows of cars and through the back gate.

"Perfect timing," he noted, seeing the yellow cab pulling up to the curb.

Serenity regarded the vehicle in relief as she and Duke hurried over. Duke opened the back door, letting Serenity enter before climbing in himself.

"Take us to the Turtle Game Shop," he ordered. As he shut the door he continued, "There's a car parked near it that shouldn't be there. When we get to it, I want you to do something." He passed an extra bill into the front of the cab while explaining his plan. The driver's eyes went wide, staring at the proffered money.

"Have you got that?" Duke said at the conclusion.

"Yes sir!" The cabbie nodded, pocketing the extra gain. "I'll do just what you say."

Duke leaned back, satisfied. "Good."

David was waiting near the back door of the Black Crown, briefcase in hand. His other hand was poised on the lightswitch, ready to extinguish the lights in the store when he heard the signal to leave. He was tense, his palms clammy as he shifted position.

What if something went wrong? What if Duke got hurt? What if _he_ got hurt?

What if the weird feelings and memories he and Duke thought they were having were not of the past, but of the future?

He shifted again. No, that was ridiculous. He was not going to die. Duke wouldn't, either.

He had always feared death, when he thought about it. Maybe that was one reason why he had tried his best to stay away from any potentially fatal situations. Even though he had been raised to believe in an afterlife, and he felt sure that he had not done anything so terrible in his life that would prevent him from going to the better one, he wanted to live.

The sound of squealing brakes interrupted his thoughts. He jumped a mile, tense as he listened to first one, then two, car doors slam. The lights were off in the next instant as he sprinted out into the cold rain. Pulling his coat close around him, he fled into the shadows.

The angry confrontation across the street wafted to his ears while he ran, even louder than the pounding drops from the heavens.

"What do you think you're doing?!" That voice he recognized as the leader of the thugs.

"What am _I_ doing?!" An outraged, unfamiliar voice. "_I_ was minding my business, driving my cab down this street, and what do you think I see? Another car right in my path! But because it's black, I almost ran into it on this crazy night! What kind of idiocy is going on here—parking a dark car like this and staying in it when it could get hit!"

"We're at the curb! If you had any kind of driving skills, you wouldn't have been going so fast in the rain!" The thug swore, spitting in the road.

That only enraged the cab driver further. "And you have no manners and no decency!" he exclaimed. "I'm sickened and revolted!" With that he stormed back into his cab and revved the engine, driving around his new adversary.

David smirked to himself as he hurried across the street. That was a good distraction, alright. Trust Dukey-boy to think of it. He dove into the shadow of the Turtle Game Shop as the cab sped past. Cursing, the thug got back in his car as well. Seeing the darkened Black Crown building, he stiffened in shock.

"He wasn't expecting that one," David mused. "But when they see my car's still there, they'll know something's up." He prayed Duke was waiting for him as he dashed into the alley.

A flashlight was shining in his face in the next moment. "Glad you could make it," Duke's smirking voice came to him then.

David turned his head, raising his free hand to shield his eyes. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to point those things at people?" he said.

Duke drew the light away. "Sorry. Did you get it?" he asked.

"That was the whole point of the mission, wasn't it?" David said, holding up the briefcase. "But those guys will be coming after me any minute. I really hope you've got a way for us to get out of here."

"Of course I do," Duke said. "And here it comes."

The cab stopped at the head of the alley, its headlights shining on the small group. It was only now, as Duke led them towards it, that David realized Serenity was there too.

"You're quiet," he said as he came alongside her.

She gave a weak smile wreathed in shadows. "I'm just worried," she said. "These people scare me. But I'm glad you're safe, David."

Duke threw open the back door. "Come on, get inside!" he directed. "We have to get out of here before they catch on. We don't want to put Yugi and Mr. Muto in danger, either!"

Serenity's eyes widened. She scrambled into the cab, followed by Duke and then David, who shut the door. As the tires screeched and water flew in the air, the sound of another car starting met their ears.

Duke groaned. "Please don't let that be the black car," he said, casting his gaze to the roof of the cab.

"I don't think that prayer is going to be answered with a Yes," David remarked. Another vehicle's headlights lit up the opposite end of the alley. As the cab backed the rest of the way out and began to turn, he caught a glimpse of the main thug leaning out the window.

"Come back here!" the man roared, shaking a fist.

"Well, now the charade is finally over," Duke said, his tone dark. "He's not going to play polite any longer."

Serenity gripped his arm. "Duke, we're in danger!" she said urgently. "We have to get to the police."

"I agree with you, Serenity," Duke said. "Right now I'm just wondering if we'll make it that far."

A bullet sailed past the left rear window.

"Holy Mackerel!" the cabbie said in horror. "What did you guys do to those people?"

"_We_ haven't done anything," Duke said in irritation. "We're the good guys here. Drive as fast as you can without breaking the speed limit and get us to the nearest police station! Now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The driver sped away, another spray of water flying up in their wake.

Duke had to smirk when some of it hit the lead thug in the other, advancing car. Again shaking a fist, he swore and cursed at the lot of them.

"Stay low," Duke directed. "Even though we've got rain hats, I'm sure he'll know we're the other ones in the car."

Serenity nodded, ducking down under the window. Duke and David followed suit.

"I wish I could duck too," the cabbie moaned as another bullet soared by the window.


	5. Looking for the Answer

**Notes: Probably everyone's forgot this story by now. But I have always intended to continue it. So hopefully someone's still around who's interested.**

**Chapter Four**

**Prompt: #4 at 30 Angsts - **_**Angels and Devils; Disguise (Wings Stained with Blood)**_

The rain continued to pelt over the road and the taxicab as the hapless quartet fled from the black car and its angry occupants. But despite the slippery and visually limited situation, the thugs were not giving up or falling behind. Every now and then they fired another shot. Most missed, but one shattered the passenger side mirror.

"You're going to pay for that," the cabbie informed Duke.

"Fine, I'll pay for it," Duke snapped. "Although I really think the guy who did it should pay."

"Somehow I don't think he'd agree to those terms," David said.

Serenity kept her rain hat pulled low, gripping at the edges with her trembling hands. If they managed to get out of this and to the police station, what then? Would their troubles be over? She wanted so badly to believe they would be. She had never dreamed that anything like this would happen. And yet, she supposed she should have considered it. It was starting to seem that for them, there was never a happy ending.

"So, we're going to turn this bauble over to the police, right?" David said to Duke. He was trying to speak low enough that the driver would not overhear, but that was not a problem. The man was too terrified at trying to stay alive to be bothered with their conversation.

"That's what we should do, yeah," Duke said.

"But it isn't what you _want_ to do?" David raised an eyebrow. "_I'm_ supposed to be the greedy one, and there's no way I'd want to hang on to this thing after all this. It's not worth the trouble if I'm dead!"

"I just wonder what kind of properties the thing has," Duke said. "I guess what I'd really like is to find someone who might be able to tell us."

"Well, I guess the guy whose amethyst was stolen might be able to fit that bill," David returned. "The only problem is, you don't know if his amethyst is the Star of Bennu. For that matter, we don't know that's what _we've_ got. And in any case, he could be the one who sent the goons."

Duke shook his head. "What a mess."

Serenity looked over at him. "Duke, please, just leave it alone," she begged. "Turn it over to the police. Let it be their problem."

Duke sighed. "You know, I honestly would, except for one thing." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure these guys will let up even then. They might keep chasing us, thinking we're lying about giving the stone to the police. Or they might want to kill us for knowing too much."

"We don't know _anything!_" Serenity protested.

"And that puts us at a disadvantage," Duke said. He stiffened. "I just had an idea. Of course; why didn't I think of it before?"

"Because bullets are soaring overhead?" David put in.

"Haha." Duke pulled out his cellphone. "I'm going to try to reach one of the Ishtars. They know all about Egyptology. One of them would probably know what to do about this for sure."

"Good luck carrying on a conversation," David remarked. "The circumstances aren't exactly forgiving. And you might not be able to get a signal. You'll have to call Egypt, right?"

"Maybe not," Duke countered. "They divide their time between Egypt and here. We might get lucky and they'll be here right now. I'll call their Domino home number and then the museum."

"Well, hopefully they'll be here," said David. "I hate to think what time it might be in Egypt right now."

"Probably the middle of the day." Duke's tone was flat and matter-of-fact as he dialed.

Serenity was amazed at them carrying on a normal conversation under these conditions. The driver was trying to keep them far ahead of their pursuers. Water splashed up on the windows from large puddles every few minutes. And also every few minutes, the other car caught up enough for another round to be fired.

Duke suddenly perked up. "Hello, Ms. Ishtar? This is Duke Devlin. Look, I know we haven't ever associated that much, and I'm sorry if my calling is inconveniencing you, but there's something we really need to see you about. Do you know anything about an amethyst called the Star of Bennu? . . . Well, we have one with us that might be it. We're not sure. We were going to turn it over to the police, but I'm not sure our troubles will be over if we do. Could we drop in and talk to you about it? . . . That's great! Thanks. We should be there in . . . well, let's say we'll _try_ to be there in thirty minutes or less. Goodbye."

David and Serenity were both peering at him as he hung up. "Didn't she ask about all the noise in the background?" David wondered.

"No, but she sounded worried when I brought up the Star of Bennu," Duke said.

Serenity bit her lip and clasped her hands in her lap. The others, too caught up in what was happening around them, did not notice her silence.

"I just hope we can get rid of these guys," Duke muttered. "We can't take them to the Ishtars' place and involve any more innocent people in this mess."

Their driver really deserved a medal. Despite not having had any experience of the kind before, he managed to turn the rainstorm to their advantage as they swerved up and down various streets and side streets. Huge waves of water churned on both sides of the taxi, splashing across it with enormous force. The sounds of the gun finally became lost in the wind and rain and thunder. When he at last arrived on the Ishtars' block, no one was behind them.

David slumped back, letting out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "You, good man, have saved all our lives," he declared. "I'd be more than willing to pay you double whatever the meter says."

"And I'd be more than willing to take it," the driver shot back. "But it wasn't all just for you guys. My skin was on the line too!"

"Of course," David said, pushing up his glasses.

"We'll figure out what to pay you later," Duke said as he fumbled with the door. "Wait for us."

"Only if I don't see that car coming back," the cabbie growled. "First sign of it and I'm out of here!"

"That's perfectly understandable," David said. "Only call the police if that happens, won't you?"

"If I'm not too busy saving myself," was the retort.

The front door of the Ishtars' home opened and a figure stepped onto the porch. Serenity perked up, looking towards the new arrival. "I think that's Marik," she said. "Come on, you two." She waited to make sure Duke and David were right with her before hurrying up the walk.

Marik hastened to meet them. "Get inside, quick!" he ordered. "Ishizu's worried."

"You don't have to tell us twice," David exclaimed. "I'm feeling pretty jittery now myself."

Ishizu was standing in the parlor when the lot of them trouped into the entryway. "I heard the gunshots over the telephone," she said. "Are all of you unhurt?" She looked to each, trying to determine the answer for herself.

"We're fine, Ms. Ishtar," Duke said. "We just need some information about this thing we found, like I was telling you."

David held up the briefcase. Ishizu's attention flickered to it and then back to Duke. "You said you thought you might have the Star of Bennu," she said.

"Yeah," Duke said. "We were going to turn it over to the police, but I wondered if that would really do much good if it is that thing."

"If it is, then no, it would not. It would only place the entire precinct in danger." Ishizu held out her hand. "May I see the stone?"

David undid the latches and pulled the case open. Taking the amethyst out, he laid it in Ishizu's hand. "There it is, in the flesh, so to speak."

Ishizu shivered as it landed in her palm. She grasped it with both hands, frowning as she turned it over and over.

Concerned, Marik came over to look. "What is it, Sister?" He peered over her shoulder.

Ishizu said nothing for a long moment. When she at last looked up, she was troubled. "It may very well be the Star," she said. "I cannot tell for certain."

"Well, how do we find out?" Duke demanded. "And if that's what it is, what can we do with it?"

Ishizu turned, making her way into the living room. The others followed.

"The Star of Bennu controls the gears in the ancient Chamber of Sorrows," Ishizu said over her shoulder. "The chamber lies deep within the Valley of the Kings, safeguarded by a Pharaoh long passed into the realm of Osiris. The only way the Star can leave the chamber is if someone pays the price to use it."

For a reason he could not explain, a chill went up Duke's spine. "What kind of price?" he asked. "You're still talking in riddles."

Ishizu stopped and looked to him. "The Star can bring back that which was lost," she said, "but its power is not free. Every time it is used, a price must be paid. That price is usually both immaterial and very dear to the person seeking the Star. It may consist of the use of talents, abilities, even senses or memories. In return, they receive back what they lost, whether it be a person, a material belonging, or something else."

David was staring in disbelief. "Please don't tell me people really believe this stuff," he said.

"Anciently they did," Ishizu said. "And those who are desperate, even today, are willing to undertake the virulent journey to find the Star of Bennu."

Duke frowned, unconvinced. "So if it's not in the chamber, what happens then?" he wondered.

"It depends entirely on whose hands it falls into," Ishizu said. "It will lie dormant if those without any intention to use it hold it. But at the slightest hint of desire from its holders, good or bad, it will activate. And they, with no concept of what they wield, will plunge themselves, their loved ones, and potentially the entire world into catastrophe."

"So it has to be returned to this chamber," David deduced.

"Or destroyed altogether," Ishizu said. "Some say that such power can never bring good and that it should not be allowed to endure."

"Not that I disagree with that, but there are a lot of things in this world that corrupt," David said. "And we don't try to get rid of every one of them."

"But none of them are like this," Serenity said quietly.

Duke gazed at the rock in Ishizu's hand. "And if it's destroyed . . . does that unravel everything people tried to get it to fix?"

"It is possible," Ishizu said. "No one quite knows what would happen if the Star were to be destroyed. And it can only be done by throwing it into the gears of the chamber that sustained it for so long."

"It sounds like a really twisted version of _The Lord of the Rings_," David said.

"And I don't want to be Frodo," Duke frowned.

"If you do nothing with the Star, you must hide it where you feel no one will find it," Ishizu said. "However, should someone come within the proper distance of it, no matter where it is hidden, it will still activate on its own if the person longs for its power."

"Great." Duke reached to take the stone from her. "You still didn't tell how we figure out if this thing is the Star."

"Only those who have previously made contracts with the Star can activate the sign of its identity," Ishizu said. "There is an ancient verse about it." She glanced at her brother. "Marik, will you please bring my notebook from my desk?"

"Of course." Marik excused himself, frowning in bewilderment at their guests as he left.

Ishizu relinquished the stone to Duke, who ran his finger across its surface. "I still don't get it," he said. "You said someone can even get back a person. Are you saying this thing can basically resurrect the dead?"

"No," Ishizu said. "I said only that it can bring back what was lost. Including people, yes. But it doesn't have power over life and death, not really. Only God does. All that the Star of Bennu can do is to rewind time so that a particular death didn't technically happen."

Both Duke and David looked up with a jerk. "It's a time-traveling amethyst?" David gasped.

"If you want to think of it that way," Ishizu said. "However, time is a mysterious and tricky thing. Can it ever truly be erased? Rewound? Or does it continue on its way, always, and we only have an illusion that it has changed?"

David was chilled by her supposition. He folded his arms, slowly walking away from the group. If he knew Duke, the guy was freaked out himself. Their conversation from before, concerning memories and feelings that surely could not have happened, was echoing through his mind.

Duke had had what he believed to be irrational fears concerning locations and even periods of time. He also had flashes of what seemed to be memories of David being dead. And David had sensations of knowing what it was like to be dead.

Had he been dead? _Could_ he have been?

Was he still dead now?

Discreetly he held a hand under his nose. He was breathing. And he could feel his heart was beating. But was it all fake? Maybe _this_ was an illusion.

He frowned. Really, he was getting carried away, letting some kooky ancient fable get the better of him because he didn't know how to explain his macabre feelings. There had to be another explanation for it. He was alive. He had never been dead. He _wasn't_ dead.

"Here it is, Sister."

David turned back as Marik arrived with the notebook. Ishizu accepted it and flipped it open, turning the old and yellowed pages. "Thank you, Marik. Ah, here it is." She held the book up as she studied the page. "The verse was written in the ancient Egyptian language, of course. In rough English it says,

"'If Bennu's face you wish to see,

You must be part of his confederacy.

Reunite the Star with his brethren bright,

And witness the vision of the night.'"

Awkward and bewildered silence ruled the group. At last David said, ". . . Well, Mother Goose it isn't, but somehow it's still catchy. Not to mention mad as a hatter."

Duke wound a piece of hair around his finger. "So what's it supposed to mean?" he frowned.

Ishizu closed the notebook. "You must hold the jewel up to catch the light from the night sky," she said. "However, it only seems to work if you're in Egypt."

"You have got to be kidding. So we have to go there no matter what else we decide to do?" Duke's stomach dropped. He had not wanted to become involved in something like this. He had hoped that Ishizu could verify the amethyst's identity then and there and that they could solve their problems that night. Instead it sounded more and more like it could drag on for days.

Ishizu nodded. "If you want to know if this is the Star of Bennu, I'm afraid you must."

"And these creeps following us. Will they figure out we're headed down there?" Duke let the hair spring free from his finger.

"Perhaps not. But their employer might." Ishizu regarded them in concern. "How did you come across this gem?"

"Believe it or not, it was in my storeroom," Duke grumbled. "And the stupid thing's more trouble than it's worth."

"You're not soon going to Egypt by any chance, are you?" David spoke up. "If they don't track us here, they'd never think we handed it off to you."

"We're going to be here a while," Marik told him. "And I'd just as soon have it be indefinitely."

Duke frowned, considering the problem. "Then maybe we can find another way to catch them off-guard," he mused. "We could openly catch a flight somewhere else, and sneak away to Egypt while they're busy looking for us in the decoy location."

"That might work," Ishizu said slowly, but her eyes were worried. "However, you would be taking a great risk."

"Can we even do anything about this mess that _isn't_ a great risk?" Duke retorted. "It's starting to look like we're boxed in. If it's the Star thing it should go back to its tomb. But we can't even find out if it is or not unless we go to Egypt. And these thugs might chase us down there."

Ishizu sighed. "Unfortunately, Duke, you're right." She set the notebook aside. "And I suppose all I can do is to offer a prayer for your safety."

"Thanks," Duke said. "We can use all the help we can get." He glanced to the window, where the rain was still pounding. "We won't take up any more of your time. We should get going."

David nodded. "We might not even be able to pack anything," he realized. "They might go snoop around our places."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh no! What if they go to my house too?"

David cringed. "I don't think your brother would take it lying down."

"And he'd get hurt. I have to make sure he's okay! And Mom too, if she's home!" Serenity ran for the door, her hair streaming behind her.

Duke immediately gave chase. "Serenity, wait!" he cried. "There's no way you can go off by yourself!"

David gave the Ishtars an apologetic look. "Sorry about all this. It looks like we're off."

"God be with you," Ishizu said with a quiet nod.

"And good luck too," Marik said.

David nodded. "Thanks. We'll probably need both." He dashed after the others as they ran out into the rain.

Rishid stepped into the room, glancing over while the door shut after David. "I couldn't help overhearing some of the latter part of your conversation," he said in concern. "Should the police be called?"

Marik snorted. "I don't know what good they could do in this mess."

"Rishid has a point," Ishizu said. "If those men are terrorizing Joseph and Ms. Kawai, they could certainly be arrested, regardless of the Star of Bennu." She crossed to the phone. "I will place the call."

Rishid walked to the window, where he could see the teens climbing back into the cab. Marik wandered over to stand beside him.

"They're going to be in trouble," he frowned. "And if that really is the Star, I can't help wondering how they ended up with it."

Rishid looked to him in surprise. "You don't think one of them . . . ?"

"May have used it?" Marik supplied. He turned away from the window with a snap, his earrings jangling with the motion. "Who's to say."

xxxx

Serenity kept her hands in her lap, wringing them in frantic desperation as they rode to her house. "Oh, please hurry!" she implored the driver more than once.

Duke could not offer any consolation. He wanted to, yet they all knew something could be wrong. And he did not want to give her false hope. That had never been his way, although it was Tristan's. Duke felt it better to present things as they were.

It was to all of their relief when they arrived and found Joey and Ms. Kawai standing on the front lawn, perplexed but unhurt as they spoke with two police officers. Serenity hurried out of the cab, running over to them. "Mom! Joey! Are you alright?"

Joey looked up with a start. "Yeah, Sis. Sure. Why wouldn't we be?"

Serenity opened her mouth, then closed it. She did not want to talk herself into a trap. There was already enough disapproval concerning her relationship with Duke without mentioning that now Duke was in trouble. "Well, it's not every night that I come home and find the police here!" she quickly covered.

"Smart," David said under his breath.

Ms. Kawai glanced to the officers. "Someone called them and said that we might be in danger," she said. "But everything's fine here. They were just about to leave."

The policemen nodded. One of them looked to Serenity. "Miss, do you know who placed that call?"

"No," Serenity said in all honesty. "But you're sure everything's alright?"

"Just fine," smiled the second officer. "Well, we'll be going now. Goodnight." They started back to their patrol car.

Ms. Kawai sighed as they watched. "That's enough excitement for one night," she said. "It's late and wet. Serenity, you should get inside." She glanced at the still-waiting cab. "Isn't . . . _Mr. Devlin_ . . . going to tell you goodnight?" She spoke his name with great effort. Of all who disliked Serenity's relationship with that boy, Ms. Kawai was foremost among them.

"He's in a hurry to get to the airport," Serenity said, glancing over too. "There's a . . . a business meeting he has to fly out to."

"That's all for the better then," Ms. Kawai said. "You'll be away from him for a few days, anyway." She shepherded Serenity inside before the girl could let out a protest.

Joey, lingering behind, frowned. He went to the cab and bent down, peering in the window. "Hey, Duke, is that true?" he asked. "You're going away?"

"For a little bit," Duke said. His eyes narrowed. "I'm not abandoning Serenity, Joey. I'm coming back."

"Yeah, and you'd better not have another girl on your arm when you do," Joey growled.

"I won't. I'll send her a postcard somewhere along the way. Maybe I'll send you one too," Duke quipped.

"Nevermind. I'll see you later." Joey straightened, heading for the house.

David watched him go. "Well?" he asked then. "Are we going to the airport?"

"Yeah," Duke said slowly. "But first we should stop somewhere and get a few things. Especially since we shouldn't go to our homes and pack." He looked to the driver. "Find a place that's still open where we can get some clothes and luggage and stuff."

The cabbie glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Your best bet is probably Wal-Mart, at this hour."

Duke sighed. He could afford better, but they were in a rush. "Fine," he said. "Let's go."

David smirked at him. "You really are desperate."

"Yeah, yeah," Duke muttered. "Tell me about it."

He leaned back, watching the house as the cabbie started the engine. He did not like leaving Serenity behind, particularly when they had no idea whether those thugs would show up there or not. But was there anything he could do, aside from staying and watching? After pondering on the matter, he drew out his phone.

David blinked. "What are you doing now?"

"Someone should keep watch here," Duke said. "Driver, wait a minute."

The cabbie sighed but turned off the engine. "It's your dough. The meter's still ticking away."

"You'll get paid," Duke retorted.

David still looked puzzled. "Duke, who are you going to get to watch over the place? Seto Kaiba's private security guards?"

"I'm not going to wrangle with him right now," Duke grunted. "I'm calling my neighbor, Pete Coppermine. He's a card professor, you know. He can keep watch, and intercept the thugs if they show up."

"A mercenary?" David stared at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Pete's a good guy," Duke answered. "Besides, it won't be a favor. I'll pay him."

David leaned back. "Okay then."

xxxx

Serenity hurried around her room as quietly as possible, gathering clothes and other items she thought she would need on the trip to Egypt. She packed them with care in her suitcase, her heart rate increasing the fuller the valise grew.

This was completely unlike her. Her mother and Joey would both be beside themselves with panic and worry. And Duke would probably hit the ceiling. He did not want her to come along. But she was certain that Duke and David were in far more danger than her family. It wouldn't take those men long to figure out that Duke and David might be trying to get away. And if she wasn't here, she could not be found and used her against them.

There was another, deeper reason for her determination to go with them on their quest. Grabbing a piece of paper on her desk, she scratched out a quick note to her mother and brother before taking up her suitcase and hurrying to the window to climb out.

Dear Mom and Joey,

I'm really sorry about this. I know you're going to worry, but I promise I'll be alright.

This is something I have to do. I can't explain it all right now, but it has to do with

saving a life. Two lives, really. I can't let anything happen to either of them, especially

now that they've finally been able to live normally again.

I love you both.

Serenity


End file.
